


Scraps, Shorts and Variants

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bestiality, Cock & Ball Torture, F/F, Futanari, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Other, Selfcest, Small Penis, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: This is just somewhere for me to post things that don't fit as an individual story or 2nd chapter for a story.  This includes any Variants on stories I might do on fan request, short stories (1-2k words) that I write for practice/fun and any other miscellaneous writing I might do/want to post that wouldn't fit anywhere else.





	1. Taming the Fox Ch1 Before any Editing

Authors Note:  So this is the very first draft of Taming the Fox, before I had done any editing or even really gave it a re-read to make sure sentences made grammatical sense or really that resembled and editing process.  I had mentioned once or twice that I wanted to post this and I figure if I'm gonna be various stuff here than it'd be best to start with the first thing I ever wrote.  I wrote this in a single night and thought it was almost ready for posting... yeah I was a god damn moron for thinking that.  Luckily after sharing it with someone they told me a bunch of stuff I should do to improve it and the actual Chapter 1 posted turned out MUCH better.  If anyone stumbles on this and hasn't read [Taming the Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877499/chapters/31927260) than you should read the actual [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877499/chapters/31927260) first, it's a lot better than this monstrosity.  And if there's anyone reading this that's thinking about writing then read this and see just how rough initial drafts can be.  I know I'm not that great of a writer and I still have 18 million things to work on but I was MUCH worse when I started writing this.  As always feel free to leave a comment with requests, if you don't want to comment here than email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord and message me there, just add Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  Hope you all like this terrible first draft and if you liked it check out some of my other ones [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix).

* * *

  
Walking out of the summoning room Ahri had a sway in hips and a smile on her lips, her team had just won a crushing victory on the Fields of Justice and she was going to take a well deserved shower.  As she walked toward the shower she decided to put on a little show for everyone, stripping out of her clothes she had her tails cover her nipples in a makeshift bra and another tail going between her legs and covering her pussy giving everyone a clear view of her shapely ass as she walked.  Her other tails holding her clothes up for her as she walked naked toward the showers.  
  
When she finally got into the women’s shower room she had the tails stop covering her area’s, as a League champion she could get away with far more than any summoner or regular person however previous tries has made it clear that blatant nudity isn’t allowed outside of the showers.  It made her have a special appreciation of the showers, here she could show off her body to any onlookers, and even now even six months into her stay at the League she was still openly stared at by even the straightest of champions.  
  
As the rest of the champions from the game she just played stepped into the shower’s changing room she made sure to stretch her entire body, showing off her flat stomach that was between a massive ass and heavy, yet perky breasts.  Several of the female champions stopped in their tracks to openly stare at her display with a tinge of blush.  Among them was Sivir, Kayle, Karma, and Lux however not everyone was enthralled by her little show instead casting a jealous look her way and moving onwards.  Apparently Miss Fortune, Syndra and LeBlanc were still sore about losing and seeing a body even better than theirs on display and jealous of her even drawing the attention of the celibate Karma.  Shame about that too, as she had a stacked body that most anyone would kill for, except Ahri of course, there was no reason to downgrade her sexiness.  
  
“What girls, don’t like me taking a shower with you?”  Ahri called back to the three champions as they walked off to their own lockers, taking only their silence as answer enough that they were just jealous.  She finished putting her clothes in her locker and started to head towards the showers herself, much to her enjoyment and the enjoyment of many other girls in the league the showers were open air, with no dividing walls to prevent someone from staring at the shapely bodies busy with cleaning.  As Ahri stepped up to one and turned on the hot water she saw the four champions that were so openly staring at her move around her shower to presumably get a closer look.  Surprisingly though among them was Miss Fortune, however it was quite possible she was hoping some of them would look at her instead of Ahri, a pointless effort if so, the Kitsune was well known to have the best body in the league and wasn’t shy about it.    
  
She could see that among the first to start their poor attempts at peeks was Lux and Shyvana, the former was always so shy about being naked, even now she was covering her breasts while trying to wash her hair with one hand and peak at Ahri’s ass at the same time, and doing so while being right next to her as well!  Well if she was that going to be that bold about it she deserved some attention then.  “So Lux I haven’t been able to find anyone able to satisfy me in a while, how good of a lay is Garen?  I figure you’d be the best one to ask about this, he always dodges me when I make a pass and says he’s in a relationship and since I know Kat’s fucking Draven I figure it’s gotta be you.”  At this comment Lux turned as red as a tomato and turned away in embarrassment bringing her fists up to her mouth and covering her breasts with her elbows.  Ahri had meant that comment in joking but it looks like she might’ve been a little to on the mark for the little light mage’s tastes.    
  
“Um… I didn’t know Garen was in a relationship, I know it’s certainly not with Katarina and that she’s not hanging out with Draven anymore…”  She seemed to embaressed to speak clearly but Ahri was starting to understand why certain fans were to enamored with Lux, she had a cute sense of embarrassment and purity to her, however that just made Ahri want to tease her further.  “Are you sure, well then if he’s available then maybe I should find him after this shower, or do you want the first chance at him?”  At this Lux squeaked and somehow turned even more red, however she seemed a little happy at the thought as she started to wiggle her ass and squirm her shoulders seemingly in a happy thought.  Ahri decided that she would be stuck like that for the remainder of her shower.    
  
So she swapped her prey and turned around to let the water soak her tails so they could be clean as well, after all her hair isn’t the only thing that needs to stay clean and shiney.  However this also made it so she was directly facing Shyvana, one of the other two who first stared at her in the shower, and it was time for her to get the same treatment as Lux had received.  
  
“So Shyvana, since it seems that Lux is lost in Garen happyland do you have anyone who’s a good lay?”  Shyvana had been trying to stare straight ahead and ignore Ahri displaying her full body to her for fear of getting caught.  However she realised that the fox was much craftier then she’d let on, either that or Shyvana was painfully obvious in her peeking.  “N-no, I don’t really have much experience, and certainly not enough that I could help you out…”  Ahri smiled at this response it was exactly the kind that she loved, meek and open ended, Shyvana might think that closes the topic off but really it just invites further teasing.  “Oh come on Shyvana, surely you know someone, or hell even something, I’m sure you have a nice dragon or two you could introduce me to.  At this point I’m starting to think that human guys just can’t satisfy me anymore!”  Of course she meant this as a joke, who in their right mind would fuck an animal, sure she was a Kitsune, a former fox turned human but she had an ass better than Fiora’s in her dueling outfit, boobs to give Sona a run for her money and a body more fit then Akali’s.  She was more women than most actual women!  
  
However right as Shyvana starts to turn to her, both staring and seemingly ready to answer her question she hears a sharp cough and turns to see Miss Fortune unabashedly showing off and looking at her with a harsh look.  “Oh, Miss Fortune so you have someone to tell me about?  Just to let you know I’ve already hooked up with Gangplank and he just thrusts hard with no technique, though I’m sure that’s plenty enough for you.  So if that was going to be your answer you can save your breath.”  If Miss Fortune was going to ignore her earlier then she was going to be as condescending as possible to her now.  Besides far to many “fans” of hers would compare her to Miss Fortune, when any sane person could see that she was better than Miss Fortune in just about every way you could compare them.  The only thing that she could think is that people who love red hair for some reason would prefer Miss Fortune, but that was only because Ahri’s Foxfire and School clothing was so unpopular a design compared to her new Star Guardian outfit or her Arcade outfit.  
  
“Actually Ahri I do have a guy who I think would be able to satisfy you, he’s a real beast in bed, however you’ll have to meet him in his room later.  He’s a bit skittish in public but I can assure you he’ll be worth the trip.  After this shower I’ll give you his room number.”  Ahri was annoyed but a little optimistic, if what Miss Fortune said was the truth then this could be some fun at least, however she’d probably never hear the end of it.  Still Ahri was never one to go back on her words and decided to accept Miss Fortune’s offer.  “Fine MF, give me his room number and I’ll see him but if he’s unimpressive then I’m going to tell everyone I can about how pathetic he was.  I’ll wait for you by my locker.”  With that Ahri strutted off toward her locker, her tails already clean by the time Miss Fortune initially started talking and now she just had to wait for Miss Fortune to give her the room number of her next fuck.  
  
“Wait hasn’t this room been empty since I got here?”  Ahri was incredibly confused, the room number that she was just given was one that to her knowledge had been abandoned since she first joined the League six months ago.  
  
“They told you it was abandoned?  Come now Ahri, you honestly think the League would leave one of their rooms sitting idly by instead of giving it out to a high performing Summoner or some representative of a country?  No that room has been occupied since the room’s completion, if you don’t believe me then don’t go but I’ve already made sure he knows you’re coming by and he won’t appreciate being stood up.”  She was still suspicious of Miss Fortune but if he’d already been told about Ahri’s arrival later that day then she really did have no option, with a sigh she took the scrap of paper from Miss Fortune’s hand and walked out of the showers towards the awaiting room.  
  
Ahri knocked on the door and waited… and waited… and waited even more… after 15 minutes of knocking and waiting she finally got frustrated and pulled on the door.  “Who the fuck do you think you are for keeping me waiting!”  She yelled into what was clearly a dark and abandoned room.  Furious she spun on her heel and made her way to find Miss Fortune and ask her who she thought she was playing Ahri the fool like that.  However right as she turned her back on the room everything went dark.  
  
Ahri awoke slowly and with heavy eyes to a bright light, she wasn’t sure what was going on but by the sound of it someone was having sex, however she knew it wasn’t her, she didn’t feel anything and she prided herself on her sensitivity during sex.  Though whoever was fucked was getting pounded hard and clearly enjoying it, her lusty moans were able to make it past the ringing in Ahri’s ears.  As she finally started to regain vision she turned her head toward the source of the noise and was floored by what she saw.  
  
She saw Miss Fortune lying on a table getting fucked by a horse with a cock that was easily the size of her thigh and the length she saw was about as long as her arm and absolutely dripping in Miss Fortune’s juices and it’s own cum showing that they’d been at this for a while now.  Right as she was realizing what was happening the huge horsemeat slammed into Miss Fortune’s pussy in one smooth fuck.  Miss Fortune had a face red as her hair and her eyes had started rolling back into her head, now that Ahri was starting to be able to see more clearly she saw that Miss Fortune was jacking off an additional two horses who’s cocks were pointed right at her and looked at least a 3 feet long and were dripping with their own pre-cum all along the shafts.  Miss Fortune seemed to compose herself for a moment and saw Ahri’s stunned face, giving her a wink she opened her cum soaked legs wider for the horse to fuck her deeper and it took full advantage of the invitation slamming harder and faster then it had been, it’s balls slapping against Miss Fortune’s ass with each thrust giving them a nice jiggle from the force of the impact.    
  
Her stomach bulging from the equine intruder Miss Fortune seemed to be getting off from Ahri watching her mating with the beast.  Miss Fortune threw her head back one last time and gave a whorish moan that seemed more like a scream than anything else, cumming on the horse cock fucking her so brutally.  The horse made one final push with a slight whinny and slammed into Miss Fortune’s pussy cumming so much that her stomach bulged and still some splattered over the beasts heaving balls and onto her thighs further painting them white.  The dual horses she was jacking off also started to cum with Miss Fortune still having the dual dicks pointed right at her and the painted her face, boobs and stomach white with their thick seed.  Coming down from her high off getting bred by the horses Miss Fortune finally started to climb off the horse who was still inside her and as she did so a torrent of semen poured out of her pussy.  Miss Fortune leaned down and started to loudly slurp up the leftover puddles of horse cum with a debased noise and a happy look on her face.    
  
Miss Fortune started to lick clean the horse dick that had so thoroughly fucked her when she made eye contact with Ahri and saw the look of shock and slight horror on her face.  However Miss Fortune also saw a blush on her face, likely from seeing her just have sex with three horses but possibly arousal at the sight of it.  Either way she’d make sure that second part came try by the end of the day.  
  
Ahri was staring with massive shock at Miss Fortune, her chin, lips and cheeks were now white with leftover cum from the cum she’d so thoroughly sucked up.  Her boobs looked like a canvas painted with horse jizz and the area between her legs was just a sheet of white, the semen from her pussy and thighs having started to form a bridge of sorts and was slowly dripping down the rest of her thighs.  That was when Ahri noticed that Miss Fortune had on thigh high leggings with a black and white cow print on them, however they were slowly becoming white and white with the cum pouring down her legs.  She realized that this was not a position she wanted to be in and tried to move only to find her arms and leg pinned down by thin, but strong, black rope that kept her in spread eagle but with enough movement to struggle.  During her struggle she saw that she was in a similar getup to Miss Fortune, having on Red and White cow patterned evening gloves and thigh high leggings of the same color and pattern.  She started to realize what this might mean if Miss Fortune was wearing similar clothing.   
  
She started to panic as Miss Fortune started walking towards her, she had a glint in her eyes that Ahri didn’t like and she was starting to realize just what had happened.  Miss Fortune had set her up with that room invite and either her or someone else had waited there and once she’d turned around they knocked her out and dragged her here.  This is clearly some sort of revenge for being more popular or sexier, or just for being able to have actually fuck a human instead of a horse!  
  
“Why the hell are you doing this!  And what the fuck do you want with me!  Where did you even get these clothes!”  Ahri was scared but she tried not to let that show through as she yelled at Miss Fortune.  She was hoping that this crazy situation was a dream, more like a nightmare or literally anything that made it so this wasn’t real.  However she knew it was real, the ropes on her arm tying her down felt real enough, the sounds and sights while crazy were still real.  
  
“You want to know why?  Well you said it yourself, ‘At this point I’m starting to think that human guys just can’t satisfy me anymore!’  I figured we should see if that comment was true or not.  Besides the idea of you having to get fucked by horses after sinking your fangs into everyone in the league seemed like some sort of karma.”  Ahri’s stomach sank, Miss Fortune was just doing this for fun, and it confirmed that she wanted Ahri to fuck those beasts too.  She started struggling against her restraints with renewed strength, anything to prevent those beasts from penetrating her.  She may get around but she’d never taken anything larger than 9 or 10 inches and wider than 3 inches, the cocks on those horses looked to at least double each of those, probably even larger than that.  
  
Miss Fortune grabbed the reins of the horse that she’d licked clean and started bringing him over to Ahri.  “Now I don’t want to split you in half right away so I’ll let you take this one here.  He’s about average for the horses at these stables and he’s already cum a few times and his dick is still pretty wet from me so it should go in pretty easily, it won’t be that bad.”    
  
“Won’t be that bad!  Have you gone fucking crazy, cause it seems like it!  That thing will split me in half!  Untie me and I promise I won’t go after anymore guys in the League, I’ll even go celibate like Karma, me and her are Ionian so it’ll be easy to join her temple!  Just PLEASE don’t make me fuck that horse!”  Ahri was now openly pleading with Miss Fortune, anything and she meant anything, would be better than having to take a horse cock for even a second.  Luckily it seemed that offer made Miss Fortune contemplate for a second and Ahri started to relax seeing that this nightmare very well might end without anything else terrible happening to her.  
  
“Nah I think I’ll just have this horse rape you and teach your body an unforgettable pleasure.”  At this Ahri wanted to fight but lost any will to do so.  She’d tried struggling and failed, tried begging and failed, now she had run out of options.  She laid there watching as Miss Fortune slowly guided the horse’s erect cock towards her pussy.  The horse cock resting against the entrance to her pussy the horse thrusted forwards, however each time it missed and would slip up and stroke Ahri’s clit.  On the 4th try the horse finally was able to force it’s 7 inch cock into her pussy.  Ahri screamed in pain at the invader and her pussy tried it’s hardest to force the cock out, however the effort was in vain and she only felt the horse slowly sinking more and more of it’s cock into her.  By the time Ahri had grown used to the horse cock inside her she felt like there was a whole 12 inches inside her.  She was utterly stretched and her pussy had never felt so wide.  She was being used as a cocksleeve for the beast and it was one of the first times she’d been truly raped.  
  
“Wow you’re struggling for only having about 6 inches or so inside you, this guy is 3 feet long so you’ve still got a lot of cockmeat to take in there!”  At that Miss Fortune reached down and rubbed Ahri’s slightly bulging stomach looking for where the cock ended.  As Miss Fortune found it she made sure the spot was obvious to Ahri and then went up to her belly button and pointed at that.  “This is where the cock is, and your belly button is where it’ll be by the end of this.  Try and not lose consciousness otherwise we’ll have to start all over.  I’ll be going now to give you two some privacy, there are other horses that need to be calmed down so keep this one company for me, thanks Ahri.”  She left with a smirk on her face and closed the gate to the breeding pen after leading the other two horses she’d jacked off out of the pen.  
  
“What do you mean do this again!  How am I supposed to get this thing off me?  MF you better fucking answer me!”  Ahri was now starting to panic, if MF left then would she just be here until the beast had satisfied itself or would she just be left here and forgotten about!  That couldn’t happen though, MF would have to get her eventually, otherwise people would notice her going missing and start asking questions.  Besides others had heard that she was meeting a friend of Miss Fortune’s and they’d mention it to the league.    
  
She was starting to feel a ray of hope when she felt the horse cock scrapping her pussy on it’s way out and remembered the horse hadn’t finished with her yet.  “Nonononononono!  Please don’t, just stay still and don’t do anything, didn’t you fuck that whore Miss Fortune-”  her sentence was interrupted by the horse slamming back into her as hard as it could knocking the breath out of her and forcing 14 inches of horseflesh into her pussy, her stomach noticeably stretching around the dick and her pussy struggling to accommodate the massive cock.  However worse than anything else was that the cock ravaging her pussy was starting to feel good.  The incredibly sensitive pussy she was so proud of now turning against her, she was starting to feel good from the horse cock as it stayed in her pussy, and as it withdrew the massive dick again it was starting to hit pleasure points she’d never known she had.  
  
The horse thrust forward once more fitting two-thirds of it’s massive cock into her pussy.  Ahri was starting to feel her pussy loosen up, no longer trying to force out the member but instead taking it and trying to stretch as far as needed for it to get as much of the horsemeat into her as possible.  The horse started to pick up the pace and as it hammered into her Ahri felt the lust in her build and a small moan escaped her lips.  She was starting to get off on the horse fucking her and as more of it violated her once tight pussy she felt herself breaking around the cock.  
  
Her moans grew louder as the beast continued to fuck her relentlessly, her pussy had submitted to the horse cock and she could feel her will going with it.  She was starting to enjoy the cock fucking her and she felt an orgams buidling.  It wasn’t like her normal orgasms, the horse was hitting points she never had pleasured before and it was building to what felt like a mind shattering orgasm.  The horse seemed to know it’s mate was getting pleasured and started thrusting harder forcing the last 10 inches of it’s cockmeat into her as best it could.  As Ahri felt this her moans started getting even louder and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head.  She started to raise her hips up to meet the horse’s cock giving it an easier time getting those last few inches snuggly into her stretched and awaiting pussy.  
  
As she felt the horse slam it’s entire length into her the orgasm that had been building her for the entire fucking finally came crashing down on her.  Her arms once again straining against the ropes binding her as she tried to bring her arms to her trembling breasts and her thighs quivering in pleasure as she rode the orgasm out the horse still fucking her brutally as it’s balls started to clap against her raised ass and make it have a nice jiggle to it just as Miss Fortune’s had.  
  
Right as Ahri had started to feel the orgasm ending she felt the horse’s dick give a mighty throb and it slammed it’s entire length into her as hard as it could.  It started pouring the torrent of cum it had been building for the past hour of hard fucking.  Ahri felt the cum flood her womb and came again at the feeling.  The horse kept cumming for a minute straight and the semen her womb couldn’t hold coated the horse’s balls, Ahri’s thighs and pooled onto the table below her, Ahri being supported solely by the horse’s erect cock at this point.  Eventually the horse pulled out of Ahri and let her drop onto the pool of it’s semen coating her lower back and ass in it as Ahri tried to catch her breath.  
  
She’d never been fucked like that before, as much as she’d never admit it she was truly satisfied by her equine partner.  She started to feel incredibly tired, the semen leaking from her slightly gaping pussy onto her coated ass and thighs felt pleasurable and a small smile came to her lips.  She started to drift off into sleep no longer feeling or minding the restraints and without worry about what might happen if she were to fall asleep in this position.  
  
As she felt sleep taking her something broad and flat started to push against her pussy and her smile grew a little wider.


	2. The Maven's Sovereign (Soraka Edit)

Authors Note:  So this is an edit/variant to my story [The Maven's Sovereign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877568) where instead of Sona it's Soraka.  A fan on discord said he would love to see something like TMS but with Soraka instead of Sona so I spent like 30 minutes or so and edited that story so that it'd be Soraka instead of Sona.  I think I changed all the references from Sona to Soraka but if I miss any and you notice please let me know and I'll change it.  As always feel free to leave a comment with feedback/criticism or requests, if you don't want to comment here than email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord and message me there, just add Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), I don't want to spend all my time on variants but if you have a request add me on there and I'll do it if I have the time.  Hope you all like this edit/variant and if you liked it check out some of my other ones [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix).  
  
Warning: Cock and Ball Torture, Urethra Insertion, Orgasm Denial/Torture  


* * *

  
Syndra floated down the league’s halls, she had just finished a match and was on her way back to her room.  Naturally she was victorious and was going to take some well-deserved rest and relaxation time.  The illusion magic she had to keep cast on her body was complex and draining even for her.  However, it was an absolutely mandatory spell, her intimidating aura she was known for would be shattered without it.  
  
Beneath Syndra’s clothes she had a six-inch-thick, 18-inch-long bitch breaker of a cock with an equally massive set of balls beneath them, the magic coursing through her veins causing her to be in constant heat, producing semen endlessly.  The illusion spell concealed her permanent, throbbing erection, without it she’d always have a leaking cockhead beneath her chin, sandwiched between her breasts and pressed underneath her clothes.  Whenever she wasn’t fighting on the Fields of Justice she was taking care of her endless lust, jacking off and sucking on her own cock, desperate to relieve her aching balls.  
  
Her limitless magic cursing her with equally limitless stamina, her room stank of semen and sex, she would smell of that as well if it weren’t for her own illusion magic preventing the smell of cum that clung to her from being noticeable.  Her previous match had been a particularly taxing one, she had somehow had a match of nothing but women!  Bouncing boobs, jiggling asses, wide hips and narrow waists was all she saw that match, somehow she hadn’t cum at the sight of it all.  Worst of all though was that she somehow had faced Soraka in the midlane.  The pure Starchild o was truly a sight to behold and it took all Syndra had within her to not stun and rape the woman in the middle of the lane.  
  
Thankfully she resisted and now she would just have to spend the entire day draining her orbs of all their seed.  No one ever came to her section of the league anyways, her own room kept in a completely separate hallway since the Ionian’s wouldn’t take her and the council had seen her as to dangerous to keep in the independent champion’s wing.  It suited her perfectly though, treating the solitude as a blessing, taking full advantage of that now Syndra stopped casting the illusion magic.  
  
Her cock became completely visible, the thick meat smushed between her breasts, it's throbbing and veiny shaft perfectly visible thanks to the exposed chest of her outfit.  Her dresses’ belts were straining to stay latched close, the cock threatening to burst them in its attempt to break free.  Syndra undid the belt latches on her shirt and removed her skirt, leaving her naked except for her leggings and evening gloves, no one would see her here and having her cock free and unrestrained was of the highest priority.  
  
Taking her gloved hands, she bent over, leaning forward and collecting the free-flowing precum from her cock’s head, hands quickly filled with pre-cum, her cock leaking liquid like a broken faucet.  She started spreading it on her shaft, lubing her hot shaft with pre-cum, getting it nice and slick for stroking, she was almost at her door.  Her breasts were jiggling as she moved towards her door, she was so horny that she was having trouble staying afloat with her magic.  All she could think about was masturbating and cumming.  
  
The match earlier had proved far too arousing, if she wasn’t careful she might not even make it to her room before exploding.  Her cock was nice and slick now, a trail of pre-cum laid on the floor showing just where Syndra had been.  She started jacking off, no longer even trying to ready her monstrous shaft but instead just thoughtlessly pleasuring herself.  Her hands were fast despite the tight grip, her swollen balls tightening at the feeling, her first orgasm was almost there.  She was at her door but not yet inside her room and she was already cumming.    
  
Unable to bring herself to tear her hands away from her cock she decided best to just cum all over her door.  To truly mark it as hers and let everyone know just what she was doing anytime there wasn’t a match.  She could feel the semen rising up her cock, the 18 inches of her shaft felt like they were packed with semen, her cum on the cusp of shooting out, painting the door white and sending Syndra into her first orgasmic bliss of the day.  
  
Right as she was about to cum though she felt herself get spun around and pushed against her door.  Her hands torn from her cock and pressed against the wall, up next to her head, denying her of her almost built up orgasm.  Though her cock wasn’t left without stimulus, she could feel it sliding against smooth, soft skin, as if her cock was enveloped with fine silk.  Her lips collided with someone else's, locking with them, a tongue entering her mouth and dancing with her own.  Massive, bare breasts pressing against her own better tits, their nipples brushing against one anothers as their bodies collided.  Finally, she felt a large 12-inch cock pressed against her smooth and toned stomach, a moderate set of balls accompanying them as the assaulter’s body fully pressed Syndra against the wall.  
  
The sudden pleasure of a soft, smooth body against her and the forced kiss causing Syndra to moan and cum.  Yet as her balls tightened, dick throbbing and her mind going blank from the pleasure Syndra felt herself shooting no cum.  She could feel the sensation of each jet of cum during from her cock, but nothing came out, it was almost as if she’d been drained of any cum she could shoot out.  
  
Coming down from her orgasm her balls felt uncomfortably heavy and full now, as if they had days worth of semen packed in them.  The thought brought a small moan out of her though, the idea of having that much cum to shoot out dangerously arousing.  She could paint her room in semen or fill a bathtub if she were somehow able to have that level of self-control.  Her assailant stopped kissing her, their tongue leaving Syndra’s mouth, the attacker gently, and reluctantly pulling their lips from Syndra’s.  She opened her eyes to see just who had the gall to attack her and try to see just how they had prevented her from ejaculating and was greeted with the sight of shiny, silvery hair.  
  
Pressed against her was Soraka, completely naked, with one eye covered by hair and a bright shade of red on her cheeks.  Syndra blinked a few times to make sure it was really her, the idea that Soraka could sneak up on her and take advantage of her like that was unthinkable, and yet it had just happened.  Soraka let go of Syndra’s hands and grabbed the door handle, realizing what the Starchild might have in mind Syndra just moved out of the door’s way and let Soraka open it.  On their way through the door she spotted Soraka’s discarded clothes on top of her own, she was going to try and get them when Soraka pushed Syndra into her room and closed the door.  
  
Now inside Soraka once again started kissing Syndra, she returned the favor though, lips eagerly locking together.  Their tongues danced, the Starchild pressing her body further into Syndra’s, a hand coming up and pinching Syndra’s nipples, her other hand gripping Syndra’s other boob as tight as possible.  Soraka’s hands sinking into Syndra’s soft, pillowy boob, the tit too large for Soraka to properly grab, causing her to keep gripping and squeezing, getting a new handful of tit each time.  
  
Soraka began shuffling her thick thighs, stroking Syndra’s massive cock, her soft thighs enveloping the shaft, slick with Soraka’s arousal and Syndra’s own precum.  The feeling of the top of her shaft pressing against Soraka’s pussy and the sides of her fuck-stick being jacked off by her thighs was causing Syndra’s mind to go blank with pleasure.    
  
She was moaning heavily into Soraka’s mouth, the assault on her breasts and her cock getting stroked by her thighs was too much and yet not enough at the same time.  Her balls were still painfully full, the feeling of being completely unable to cum was something she had never known, she had been teased before but never outright unable to cum.  Syndra yearned for more pleasure, she grabbed onto Soraka’s ass, her fingers sinking into the soft skin.  She started thrusting into Soraka’s thighs, they felt a hundred times better than onahole Syndra had ever used and a thousand times better than her hands.  She was in heaven, Soraka, who had been such a distraction for her during her match was letting Syndra fuck her thighs and it was hitting all the right spots to get her to cum.  
  
She could feel her orgasm rising again, the feeling of her cum leaving her balls, entering her shaft, she was riding a razor edge now.  Trying to keep hammering her cock between Soraka’s thighs, sinking her fingers deeper into Soraka’s large and squishy.  Having to keep up with the Starchild’s kissing and groping all while not cumming yet was agonizing, an assault of pleasure that Syndra had never thought possible.  She wanted, needed to cum but she knew that she had more in her balls.  There was at least two loads worth of cum inside her swollen spheres and she’d go even crazier if she couldn’t shoot it all out in one gigantic load.  
  
Soraka broke off their kiss, letting go of Syndra’s nipple she brought her hand up and let Syndra suck on it.  The Dark Sovereign sucking on her fingers without thought, to horny to do anything but rut against Soraka’s pussy and thighs.  The head of her cock having leaked enough precum that the ground below them was slick from the pool of pre that had built up.  Soraka’s own cock contributing a small part to the pool, though most of its pre had just made their stomachs wet, the 12-inch cock pressed tightly between their flat stomachs.  
  
Syndra’s thrusts had become short and hard, seeking out any small ounce of pleasure that Soraka’s thighs could provide, she could feel her cock’s shaft fling with cum to the point she felt it'd burst.  The tightness was unbearable, painful even, but the pain only made her hornier, the feeling of being on the edge and unable to cross that last line was all consuming.  She kept rutting into Soraka’s thighs, the soft flesh having been thoroughly lubed by Soraka’s pussy juices and the precum Syndra’s fuckmeat had been covered in.  
  
Feeling Syndra’s desperate thrusting Soraka leaned down and bit Syndra’s shoulder, breaking the skin and causing her to bleed a little.  The bite had the intended effect she was looking for though, Syndra started screaming in pleasure and thrust against her so hard it made Soraka’s thighs jiggle and caused Syndra’s bloated balls to rest them.  
  
Soraka’s bite sent Syndra over the edge, she slammed her cock as hard as she could, eyes rolling into the back on her head.  Her cock felt like it was about to explode, her balls tightened harder than ever before and the tension at the head of her cock was causing it to gape so wide that she could feel it.  Her orgasm came crashing down on her, her arms and legs went limp causing her to fall to the ground.  She could only feel her cock and balls, the orgasm was all consuming, she could feel each individual twitch of her massive cock as it came.  The seed in her balls churning as her cock sit rope after rope of cum.  Her orgasm lasted for several minutes, the pleasure was indescribable, it was easily the most intense and mind-blowing orgasm she’d ever had.  
  
Syndra finally started to come down from her orgasm, her vision returning Syndra was prepared herself for what kind of mess she had made of her room.  It wasn’t unusual for her to need to use magic daily to clean up the mess she could make trying to take care of her cock but this time it might take a bit more than normal to clean up whatever mess she had made.  Now that Soraka knew her secret she’d have to make sure to hook up with the Starchild as much as possible, hopefully daily.  This was far quicker and more pleasurable than any attempts at masturbating or using her magic spheres to create pseudo-onaholes.  Her vision and general feeling of her body was returning though her arms and legs were still limp, she blinked a few times to clear her vision, finally able to see her room she saw no mess.  
  
Instead she saw Soraka standing over her, pressing her throbbing horsecock against the tip of her bitch-breaker, Soraka’s 12-inch-long, 3-inch-thick horse dong looking terrifyingly large against the tip of Syndra’s fuck-rod.  She was wondering what Soraka was trying to do when she felt Soraka begin trying to push her cock into Syndra’s widened cockhead.  She began to panic slightly, she knew that their cocks were massively different in size, but this seemed to extreme!  She wanted to get up and move away, push the Starchild down and fuck her tits or anything but have Soraka fuck her cock.  
  
She tried to move but her arms were too heavy to move, they felt more like lead weights than a limb she could move, her legs equally unresponsive.  Her attempts at moving her lower body had brought back most of her feeling though and she was hit like a hammer by a wave of lust.  Her balls had become even more bloated, easily three times their normal size, each testicle was as wide as her cock, so heavy and bloated with semen that she wasn’t sure she could walk even if she could move her legs.    
  
She realized that she hadn’t seen the torrent of cum she’d expected because she had never came!  Soraka must’ve done something to prevent her from cumming and now she had been denied ejaculation twice!  Her balls ached, the feeling of denial was something she had never known could be so intense.  She thought it had hurt edging herself between Soraka’s thighs, but this was something else entirely.    
  
She had become hyper aware of her balls, the sensitivity was something she had never felt before, feeling how they were draining her of magic, turning it into thick, and virile seed.  The slow expansion of her testicles as they were continually filled with more and more of her sperm.  The churning of the seed as it moved throughout her balls as more and more was produced causing them to constantly swell.  But most frustrating of all was her complete inability to stop or speed up the process.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by Soraka spreading her cockhead wide in a single thrust, sheathing all 12 inches of her rod inside Syndra’s fuck-stick.  The Starchild’s face becoming one of pure pleasure and her mouth opening wide in a silent moan.  Syndra’s cock felt like it was on fire, the pressure from the cum she’d built up earlier was nothing compared to Soraka’s cock.  Though the pain was rapidly turning into pleasure, her balls were so full, and she was so horny that just about anything was likely to force her to orgasm.  Soraka started to pull out, her cock scraping the inside of Syndra’s shaft, she started to moan, the feeling of having her humongous cock filled and gouged by Soraka’s normal sized dick was getting the better of her.  
  
Soraka pushed back inside, the tightness of Syndra’s fuckchannel was almost overpowering, if she was any smaller she wasn’t sure she’d be able to fit inside Syndra’s dick.  She saw how the Sovereign was looking at her during the match and she had been right to act on those suspicions.  Though she didn’t expect Syndra to be as hung as she was, but it only meant that new possibilities opened up to her, she had little experience and fucking Syndra’s cock was about to make her cum.  She felt her knees give a bit and she fell forward, impaling herself further inside Syndra’s massive cock.  
  
Her twin tails came loose and fell down, creating a curtain that made it so that she could only see Syndra and she could only see her.  Face to face with the Sovereign, Soraka grabbed onto Syndra pulling her closer, slamming their lips together, making out with her, quieting Syndra’s moans in the process.  She eagerly reciprocated Soraka’s kiss, their lips locking and tongues dancing as Soraka kept fucking her.  She was barely able to pull out of her cock, lust forcing her to make short, hard thrusts, letting gravity do most of the work of thrusting back into Syndra.  The pleasure of fucking her cockhole was making Soraka get ready to cum, the feeling of her orgasm becoming more and more noticeable with each thrust.  
  
Syndra felt the Starchild grab onto her and press their lips together, she started kissing back without thought, too horny to properly think.  Her balls were making her too horny, the pleasure from her cock, Soraka’s kiss, the need to cum, the hypersensitivity and fullness of her balls was causing a sensory overload.  All she could do was lie there and get fucked by Soraka, the normally docile support now balls deep in her cock and seemingly hell-bent on cumming inside her.  
  
What were long and gentle strokes was now just a short and hard pounding, the Starchild’s breasts bouncing with each thrust.  Syndra could feel herself starting to cum again, though this time she didn’t feel any semen rising up her cock.  She could just feel the pleasure and intensity of the orgasm building within her, but her much needed ejaculation still seemed out of reach.  Her balls were still making more semen, the twin orbs still 6 inches wide each, but they felt like they were ready to burst.  She never knew she could be so packed with seed, she didn’t know she could be so horny, and never knew that she could be brought to orgasm by having her dick fucked.  
  
Soraka was on the verge of orgasm, Syndra was an amazing kisser and the inside of her cock felt even better.  Soraka hadn’t cum in a week and was thankful for that fact, a cock this huge deserved to be filled with cum and Syndra was incapable of doing that right now.  So, it was her responsibility to fill her up with semen until she was ready to burst.  She could feel her own balls tightening, rising up slightly, the pressure building up within her like a tightly tied knot.  She broke her kiss with Syndra and grabbed onto the head of her cock.  She slammed inside one last time, sheathing herself as deep inside Syndra as she could and came with everything she had.  
  
Syndra felt Soraka break their kiss, her moans no longer held back by their locked lips the room was instantly filled with the whorish moans that'd been suppressed.  Soraka’s hands latched onto her cock, the pleasure of her shaft being touched after so much neglect was enough to make Syndra’s voice catch in her throat.  Finally, she felt Soraka thrust forward and cum, her semen flooding Syndra’s shaft.  The feeling of the inside of her cock being bathed in cum was enough for Syndra to start screaming.  
  
The intensity of the feeling was enough to make Syndra cum a third time, her shaft clamping down on Soraka’s cock as her 18 inches of hard cock spasmed from the intensity of this 3rd consecutive orgasm.  She was still hypersensitive of her balls though and could feel that no cum left them, instead she only made more.  Her balls becoming truly bloated and heavy, it felt like she was glued to the floor by the weight of her semen testicles.  She was certain that her balls were as packed as humanly possible.  
  
Her cock was now filled with Soraka’s seed, it was like the Starchild had tried to get her pregnant by cumming inside her cock.  She felt the Starchild’s cum trickle down her cock and go into her balls, the Starchild’s cum mixing with her own and causing her to realize that Soraka might’ve actually just tried to impregnate her by cumming down her cock.  The feeling of her balls becoming even fuller, even slightly so, was unbearable.  She had been denied three orgasms and was certain that the Starchild had magically prevented her from cumming, but she was too horny to even think about how she would’ve done so or how to break the spell.  
  
“You’re right, I am preventing you from cumming, I couldn’t have you popping off before me, now could I?”  Syndra looked around for where the voice might’ve come from, the only ones in the room were Soraka and herself, and she knew that Soraka was a mute.  She could only talk to people - “I only like talking to those I’m magically connected to, however those are only the stars and other champions when I’m summoned.  Though now you are magically connected to me since I just filled you with my cum. _”_  
  
Syndra could barely think straight from how horny she was but she was able to at least somewhat grasp the situation.  Soraka had somehow kept her from cumming and now that she’d came there was a chance she’d let her cum too!  “You really are focused on cumming aren’t you?  Well I can’t blame you with how packed you look, well I’ll release the spell on you if you agree to one condition.”  
  
Syndra didn’t care what it was, she’d do anything if it meant that Soraka would let her cum, she had never been this horny in her entire life and she wasn’t sure she could stay sane if her balls were this full for much longer.  “Anything!  I’ll do anything just let me cum!”  
  
Pulling out of her shaft Soraka leaned down, looking at Syndra with a serious face she said.  “Call me Mistress, you horny little pet.”  Syndra was taken aback, she hadn’t expected Soraka to make such a drastic demand.  She was The Dark Sovereign, the most powerful mage alive, she couldn’t be the pet of some silly Silver haired healer!  
  
“Oh, need some encouragement, do we?”  Crouching down Soraka squeezed Syndra’s balls as tight as possible, she screamed at the feeling.  Her cum shot up her shaft but froze at the head, desperately trying to escape her shaft, to shoot out as much as possible, yet Soraka’s spell was keeping her from doing that.  The message was able to pierce her prideful and lust filled mind, submit or never cum.  As much as she didn’t want to Syndra knew there was only one answer.  “Mistress, please let me cum, I’m not sure I can stay sane much longer if you don’t let me!”  
  
A smirk came onto Soraka’s face, she had gotten what she wanted, she had broken Syndra and got a nice pet out of it.  Though she wasn’t totally happy with the begging, she felt like her new pet needed to be punished, to properly learn her place.  “That was good, but not good enough, though I guess you’ve held out enough to earn some reward.”  With that Soraka grabbed onto Syndra’s cock, pointing the going head straight upward and raised her hoof.  Syndra realizing a second to late what Soraka had in store for her.    
  
Soraka slammed her foot down, stomping on Syndra’s overly bloated balls and causing her to violently cum.  She started screaming as she felt Soraka’s foot grind into her balls, squeezing out every ounce of cum from her.  Her cock erupted, shooting jet after jet of thick, sticky and smelly cum upwards.  The initial shot of semen turning the ceiling above them white, her 18 inches throbbing violently enough that Soraka had a hard time keeping it pointed straight up.  Syndra’s subsequent shots of jizz falling just short of the ceiling and landing onto her and Soraka, giving her Silver hair patches of white.  The rest of the jizz falling on Syndra, painting her purple skin white, her tits almost instantly getting a thick coating of jizz and several spurts fell on her face, causing it to turn almost unrecognizable from cum.    
  
Her orgasm lasted several minutes, her thoughts were nothing except the pain of her balls having been stomped on and the immense relief of them being drained.  When she finally started to recover from her orgasm she looked around.  Her room looked like it had gotten a bad paint job, the walls, furniture, as well as a small part of the ceiling had patches of cum, causing her normally purple walls to have splotches of white jizz on them.    
  
Looking down at herself she realized she wasn’t in much better shape, her entire body almost was covered in cum, as well as the floor directly below her now partially flaccid penis.  She wasn’t sure she’d be able to clean up this much even with magic.  Though she could already feel how empty her balls were, the swollen orbs were back to normal size and felt almost the same as before, but it seemed that the bit of Soraka’s cum that had gone inside was still there.  
  
“Of course, it’s still there, what good is a pet that can’t get orders from their mistress?  Strings of the cosmos or strings of cum, they aren’t much different and with one last step you’ll be a proper pet.”  Leaning down Soraka cleared off some cum that clung to Syndra and placed her hand between her boobs, she felt a magical heat there, both searingly painful and soothingly calming.  Soraka pulled her hand away to reveal a magical branding there that just said “ **Soraka’s Pet** ”.  
  
With that Soraka stood up and started walking towards the door, right as she reached the door though she looked back.  Syndra was still sitting on the floor, exhausted and stunned at the branding, she brought a tired arm up, touching the brand, realization that it was real dawning on her face.  With a smile Soraka said “Oh don’t worry pet, that’ll show through any of your illusion magic, we have to make sure that everyone knows who you belong to.”  With that she opened the door and walked out of Syndra’s room.


	3. Leona x Janna Flaccid Cock, Massive Balls

Authors Note:  This is just a really short story that I wrote for fun/practice while I had writers block on another story.  It was done on implied request for someone on discord but it feels like a waste to write something and not post it here.  This probably isn't for everyone and I only wrote it in like about an hour, so it's probably rife with mistakes and other issues.  Hell the first time I wrote it I was writing a story that features Vi and I wrote her name instead of Leona's like 20 times or something, lucky that was easily fixed.  As always feel free to leave a comment with feedback/criticism or requests, if you don't want to comment here than email me at Aofumix@gmail.com or add me on discord and message me there, just add Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S).  Hope you all like this short story and if you liked it check out some of my other ones [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix).  


* * *

  
Leona crept behind Janna, the wind mage unaware of her presence.  Pouncing on her prey she locked both of Janna's arms behind her back with one arm, tearing off her white panties with the other.  Leona stared down Janna's butt, it was small but shapely, Leona groped at the soft flesh.  Her fingers sank into the soft flesh without resistance, her cheeks were two perfect spheres that would shape itself to your fingers instantly, a nice firmness despite how soft her skin was, Leona stayed there for a minute, mindlessly groping Janna's perfect butt.  This wasn't all she wanted though, tearing her hands away from Janna's rear she started undoing her pants, her cock popping out, semi-erect, 5 inches long and 2 inches thick her large testicles dropping out of her pants.  She pushed Janna to the ground, the light wind mage falling to the ground instantly.  
  
Janna hit the ground, she had been stunned silent by Leona's actions, her tiny, flaccid 1-inch cock exposed to the cool air when her panties were torn off, the white underwear never having issues hiding her small pecker.  But now her flaccid cock was trapped beneath her balls, the massive sack was 9 inches across, the sack itself was covered in wrinkles, giving the appearance that her massive nuts had endless folds for anyone to rub their cock against.  They were permanently bloated with sticky and smelly semen, Janna’s cock was so small that she couldn’t masturbate or even get erect, so opportunities to drain her massive cum-tanks were rare if they ever came up.  
  
Leona was surprised by just how large Janna’s balls were, she’d heard rumors that Janna was a buttslut futa but now she knew why.  Her cock was so tiny that she couldn’t see it, the miniscule member covered by her massive balls, the sack was so massive Leona was tempted to try and fuck her balls.  To shove her cock into the sack of flesh and cum, covering Janna’s nuts in cum, she was fully erect at the thought, her cock growing to 9 inches long and 3 inches thick, she decided against fucking Janna’s balls though.  The reason Janna was a buttslut also was now VERY apparent, her balls so large that it completely blocked her pussy from view.  Pushed face down with her balls between her legs they filled the space between her lithe legs entirely.  
  
The only hole Leona could see was Janna’s gaping asshole, instead of a tight ring her hole was already spread 2 inches wide.  Leona pushed herself inside the widened hole, her cock burying itself inside Janna’s asshole without resistance.  She had to hold back a moan, her hole might’ve been gapping, but Jann’s asshole was gripping on her cock like a vice.  Leona powered through, fucking Janna’s ass as hard as she could right away.  Slamming into her ass with all her might with every thrust, her ass was the tightest thing Leona had ever felt, it clamped down on her fuck-stick, refusing to let Leona hammer into her ass freely.  
  
Every time Leona slammed into her Janna felt Leona’s balls slap her own bloated nuts.  Causing her to moan loudly with each impact, she could feel the semen stored in the overfilled cum-tanks getting knocked around inside her.  Her flaccid cock getting stroked by the wrinkly folds of her balls as they were pushed around by Leona’s own sack.  Janna might finally be able to cum, emptying her balls of all their smelly, sticky seed for the first time in months.  It wasn’t for a lack of trying though, other champions only making fun of her for her undersized member and leaving after seeing her naked.  Or they would just fuck her ass for their own pleasure, dumping their load inside her and walking away, never letting Janna reach her own orgasm.  
  
She felt Leona thrust into her harder, her cock pushing as deep inside her tight, gaping asshole as far as she could.  Their balls only slapping together harder now, Janna’s flaccid, 1-inch cock getting smothered in the folds of her balls.  Her wrinkly testicles the closest thing to a pussy Janna would ever feel, her cock enveloped in their cum-bloated embrace.   
  
Janna could feel herself getting closer to cumming, her flaccid cock still able to cum.  The pleasure from Leona’s large cock ruining her asshole, their massive nuts slapping against each other with every thrust and her own puny cock getting jacked off by her own bloated balls becoming too much for her to withstand.  Her moans grew louder, growing in volume until they were louder than Leona’s grunts as she plowed her butt and the slapping of flesh with every impact of her brutal pounding.  
  
Leona could barely hold back the urge to cum, Janna’s ass felt better than any pussy she’d felt.  The thigh hole was endless, no matter how hard she tried to push inside Janna there was just more of the tight asshole for her to bury her cock inside.  She couldn’t hold back any longer, she started rutting against Janna, only pulling out a few inches before slamming her cock back inside the inviting fuck-channel.  
  
Unable to hold on any longer Leona slammed her cock inside Janna one last time.  Her cock twitching, the pressure in her shaft was unbearable, the ass clamping down tight enough that Leona wasn’t sure if she’d even be able to cum inside from the vice that Janna’s ass had become.  Her balls tightening, the sticky sperm shot out of her cock, flooding the wind mage’s asshole with cum.  The seemingly endless channel accepting the entire load as thick rope after thick rope plastered the walls of her ass.  Leona felt like her balls were being directly drained by her ass, it was easily the hardest she’d ever cum in her life and she could feel herself getting physically exhausted.  She pulled out of Janna’s ass, her cock shooting one last spurt of cum on Janna’s balls, covering the wrinkled sack in Leona’s seed.  The cum spreading across her balls by following the wrinkles, the seed covering every inch of her nuts that it could.  
  
Janna felt Leona slam into her, the huge cock erupting inside her ass and flooding her hole with cum.  It was enough to finally send her over the edge, her flaccid cock pathetically spewing cum into the folds of her own balls.  Her balls and cock quickly getting covered in her own cum, her bloated nuts large enough to trap the semen.  It left her cock shooting more and more cum into an increasingly large pool of trapped cum, her flaccid rod felt like it was floating in a pool of her own semen.  A large powerful shot of cum breaking the seal to the floor her balls had formed, the trapped semen spewed out from under her balls.  
  
The cum shooting straight out from under her balls, a line of jizz painting the floor in a straight line.  Her balls now out of the way Janna’s spurts of cum only added to the line of seed.  She kept cumming for another two minutes straight, her balls draining themselves of all the built-up seed.  Her moaning had become long, and drawn out, the intense pleasure of finally cumming after months of cum production.  She could feel her nuts being drained of all their cum, the stored cum no longer making them so incredibly bloated.  
  
The smell of semen was thick in the air, her seed smelled like it had fermented inside her balls, developing a thick and pungent scent that filled the air.  Janna went limp, her cock still weakly dripping leftover cum underneath her balls when she felt Leona pull out of her ass.  The thick rod leaving her hole, a final spurt of cum covering the top of her balls.  Leona’s semen spreading over her balls, the cum filling every wrinkle of her sack.  Her balls were covered from top to bottom in cum, painted white on the bottom from the semen they had stored and covered on top with Leona’s cum.  
  
She laid there, filled and covered with cum, her ass gaping the full 3 inches of Leona’s cock.  She had been dominated by the warrior of the sun, her sword proving too much for the buttslut to handle.  Her arms and legs were too weak to even try and stand up, she felt Leona lay on top of her, sandwiching her cock between her buttcheeks.  “Well I think someone was a little pent up, next time I need to drop a load in someone I’ll come find you.”  With that Leona stood up and walked away, leaving Janna lying on the hallway floor.  The wind mage too tired to move, she drifted off to sleep, not moving out of the puddle of cum under her balls or attempting to cover her naked body from view.


	4. Leblanc Selfcest Short

Author's Note:  Okay so blame the short story this week on Darkest Dungeon: Color of Madness, been playing that far to much because endless mode is really damn fun.  I was only able to write this short sadly, I was hoping for more but that jus never really panned out.  I might revisit this concept in the future for a more proper, full length chapter since tehre's more I want to do with Leblanc Selfcest.  As for why I didn't post anything last week it was because I thought I was sick but instead it turns out I just had some nasty allergies that seemed like the flu.  So instead of writing I was sleeping a large portion of my free time away.  But this week and next week should have a full length chapter of something done.

But I did manage to get something else done in the meanwhile, [I made a Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S)  Just click on that text for the invite link.  It'll let you join the server where you can talk with me and other fans.  I'm available on discord almost all the time, plus there are some channels that automatically post images (Futa, Yuri, Bestiality, League of Legends, Overwatch, etc.)  Also the final thing is that it'll let me keep anyone up to date on what's going on with my stories in case I have to take a week off or something, I'm not sure how many people care about that, but if you do care than I'd recommend you to join the server.  I hope to see some people join it, I enjoy talking to fans quite a lot and this should let me talk with fans even more.

As always, if anyone wants to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com. You could also add me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S). I'm also on reddit /u/Aofumix. Hope you all like the story and have a good rest of your day.

* * *

Leblanc breathed a heavy sigh of relief, she’d been waiting all day for her work to be finished, with a literal clone of herself it’d make sense for her work to get done quickly and efficiently.  But instead, it just meant that she took on twice the workload a normal person of her caliber would do.  While she did get breaks from her work there were only so few pauses from spying on every important individual on Runeterra as well as manipulating multiple governments while staying in the shadows.

 

It left her with little time to unwind, decompress and most importantly of all, relieve her urges.  Leblanc looked at herself in her mirror, she thought that with how revealing her outfit was she’d be seducing and sleeping her way to success in every case.  But no, instead she had to hide out of sight and show herself only when absolutely necessary, it was pointless to wear such appealing clothes.  With how useless they were she might as well be wearing nothing at all.

She felt hands from behind unhook her cloak, the slim, soft fingers lingering on her collarbone and caressing her neck slightly as they undressed her.  Leblanc didn’t flinch at the sudden contact, it was one that she’d been expecting and looking forward to all day, looking into the mirror again she saw her clone in her mirror.

Since she was always so busy with work she was never able to make plans to take care of her… more physical needs.  But her clone had always been available to her, and after the first time she tried it she was hooked.  It was almost like a way of masturbating, but far more magical in nature, she was able to do whatever she wanted, how she wanted and without even having to say a word.

It had gotten to the point now where her clone would act just on her subconscious desires.  She’d been thinking all day that someone softly undressing her would be the best way to unwind after three straight days of work, and now she was getting exactly what she wanted.  Her clone pulled the cloak down her shoulders, revealing her entire neckline, she leaned down and started kissing her clavicle gently.

Leblanc moaned softly from the soft treatment her clone was giving her, it was more relaxing than she’d thought to just come into her room and be handled normally.  She didn’t need to act high and mighty, didn’t need to focus solely on plotting the fate of countries.  She could just treat herself well and focus on herself for once.  But she also didn’t want to just have her neck kissed all night.  She turned around and kissed her clone, pushing her backwards towards her bed.  Her clone returned the kiss, their tongues entwining together as they fell back onto the bed.

Leblanc grabbed onto her clone’s face as they fell, keeping them together as they hit the bed’s soft sheets.  She felt their breasts squish together and her knee press against her clone’s crotch.  She ground her knee against her clone’s crotch, they both started moaning into their kiss, she could vaguely feel her clone’s pleasure and her clone could feel her own.  Leblanc reached down and pulled at her clone’s skirt, unhooking it and pulling it out from under her.  Leblanc pushed herself off her clone, breaking their kiss as their faces flushed with heavy desire.

She didn’t waste a moment, she threw her clone’s skirt onto the floor, the moment it left her hand she grabbed the clone’s panties and tore them off.  The black lace waistband stretched for a moment before tearing and flying off her clone’s crotch.  Leblanc smiled as she saw her clone’s cock and balls fall out, her erect 10-inch cock and 3-inch balls coming into view.  Leblanc could barely contain her lust, the ability to change her clone’s anatomy slightly was easily the best use of her time she’d ever done.

Leblanc leaned down and licked the tip of her clone’s cock, it was hot and slightly salty.  Her clone’s cock was already leaking precum slowly, she cleaned the tip of all the pre-cum it was leaking.  The taste of salty and bitter pre-cum spread throughout her mouth, the taste of her clone’s cock was something that’d grown on her.  At first she didn’t like it, but now it was a taste she thoroughly looked forward to.  She licked underneath the tip and around the head, making sure the entire tip was clean of any sweat and precum.

She could feel herself getting hornier by the second, she couldn’t contain her excitement.  She’d tasted her clone’s cock with her lips but she still needed to fully taste the cock inside of her.  She sat up and tore at her clothing, shredding her skirt and panties as she tried to undress herself as quickly as possible.  In seconds she was standing over her clone, her pussy uncovered and her ass on full display.  She could feel the cold air of her room on her hot body, the wet juices of her vagina were a stark contrast to the heat inside of her.

She pressed her lower lips against the broad head of her clone’s cock, her pussy was leaking enough juices to coat the shaft in seconds.  She moaned softly at the feeling of the tip pressed against her outer folds, the desire to be filled by her clone’s cock was growing by the second.  But Leblanc didn’t give it more than a moment to grow inside of her, she was already more than horny enough to have no patience.  She slammed her hips down and impaled herself on her clone’s cock.

Leblanc fell forward as she felt her legs go limp, her head hitting her clone’s shoulder and her clone reached behind her and squeezed her ass with both hands.  Leblanc let out a long drawn out moan, after an entire day of nothing but work the feeling of finally getting filled with cock meat was everything she’d wanted.  Her legs had gone weak from pleasure and she could feel her pussy coiling around the 10-inch cock of her clone.

Leblanc bit her lower lip to keep herself from moaning too loudly, the pleasure radiating from her pussy was enough to make her slightly quiver in excitement.  This was exactly what she wanted, to start sating her lust, fill herself with her clone’s magnificent rod.  Her clone shared her enthusiasm, it squeezed her ass tighter, picking her up and lifting her off of its cock.  Leblanc let out another moan, she could feel every inch of her clone’s cock being dragged across the walls of her pussy.  Each fold of her pussy was caressing its shaft and squeezing it tightly.

Her clone lifted her until only the tip of its cock was still inside of her, she could feel how empty she was now, empty of 9 ½ inches of cock.  But right as she started letting out a weak whimper her clone let go of her ass and dropped her right back down onto its cock.  Leblanc stopped biting her lips and let out a loud moan of pleasure, she didn’t expect to get suddenly dropped like that.  It was like the cock tore through her body, assaulting her in a way she couldn’t ever remember feeling.

Her clone’s cock was pressing against her cervix, the sensation was both painful and incredibly arousing.  She’d gone so deep inside of herself, the thought struck her mind momentarily of whether she could get herself pregnant?  Every other time she’d done she taken the creampie without thought, but now she wasn’t sure if that was such a good idea.

But the idea of impregnating herself only turned her on more.  She’d never given childbirth much thought, the idea that someone was worthy of making a child with her was absurd.  But herself?  That she could see, if there was anyone she’d carry a child for it’d have to be herself, if no one was good enough then it had to be herself.

She looked down at her clone and felt a new level of arousal hit her mind like a truck.  Her clone grabbed her by her shoulders, spun them around and threw her on the bed.  Leblanc let out a small gasp of surprise before her clone reached down and ripped her bra off, exposing her tits.  Leblanc almost went to cover herself out of shock, but her clone lunged forward and pin her arms to the bedsheets.

Leblanc didn’t know what was going on, her clone had never taken charge like this, but a sense of panicked arousal came over her.  She bit her lip again as her clone started pulling out of her, slowly dragging each inch of its cock out of her.  Leblanc started letting out a low whine of annoyance, instead of pulling out of her suddenly like before her clone was taking its sweet time.  Like it was showing just how deep inside of her it was, how big its cock was, and how it could use her pussy however it wanted.

Leblanc felt her face flush as she understood why her clone was doing this, she’d never let it be in control like this before and maybe, on some unconscious level she just wanted to be used like a toy.  Her clone was doing a good job already, she decided to let it control the pace and see how things went.

Her clone pulled out of her pussy entirely and rubbed the length of its shaft against the fold of her pussy.  Leblanc moaned slightly, the tip of her clone’s cock was rubbing against her fold and clit.  Her clone rubbed the entire length of its cock against her a few more times.  Leblanc bit her lip, the sight of her clone’s rock-hard shaft pressed against her pussy and sticking up between her legs was more enticing than she’d imagined it’d be.  But as soon as she started admiring the view her clone was giving her it was gone.

Her clone pulled its hips back and lined the tip of its cock up with cunt before slamming back inside of her.  Leblanc let out a sharp moan of pleasure, even though she’d expected to be filled again it was still enough to take her by surprise.  Her clone didn’t even give her a second to catch her breath, immediately it started hammering into her, their hips ramming together at a breakneck pace.  Leblanc grabbed onto the bed sheets as best she could, her clone was still pinning her hands down and keeping her from moving.

Leblanc started moaning, her clone was only thrusting inside of her harder and faster with each passing second.  She couldn’t do anything to stop it and more importantly, didn’t want to do anything to stop her clone from ravaging her.   She’d spread her legs were spread as wide as she could, she wanted her clone to have the easiest time putting all 10 inches of its cock inside of her.  Every thrust was punctuated by the slapping of its balls against her ass, reminding her with every stroke just what the ending would be.

Leblanc bit her lip to quiet her moans slightly but also in pleasure at the thought of getting filled with cum after such a long day.  Her clone’s face was becoming tenser by the second, like she was holding back as hard as possible.  Leblanc could feel her own orgasm building, the stirring of pleasure was swelling within her, she knew that her clone must be even closer to the edge itself.

Leblanc tried her best to clamp down on her clone’s cock, the effect was instantaneous, her clone bit its lip and screwed its eyes shut.  Its thrusting became noticeably slower and each stroke was much more drawn out than before.  The head of its cock was scraping along the walls of her pussy and wringing out every ounce of pleasure with each thrust that there was.  Leblanc started moaning again, the change in pace was pleasurable in its own way and was bringing her closer to orgasm by the second.

Her clone kept thrusting into her with long, slow and drawn out thrusts, it let Leblanc feel all 10 inches of its cock.  She could see her clone’s face become strained with each thrust, Leblanc’s moaning had turned from loud, high-pitched cries of pleasure to quiet, drawn out groans, it felt like both of them were trying to delay the ending.  Their bodies were on the verge of collapse and yet they still sought out more pleasure.

Leblanc felt her clone’s hold on her wrists weaken for a moment, instantly she got out of her clone’s grip and grabbed onto her clone’s face.  She slammed their lips together and wrapped her legs around her clone’s waist, pulling her legs towards her and slamming her clone’s cock as far inside of her as possible.  They both moaned into the kiss as she felt her clone’s cock quiver inside of her right as her clone’s balls hit her ass.  Leblanc pressed her legs against her clone’s back a little harder as she let herself become awash with pleasure.

Her clone’s cock was pressed right against her cervix and throbbed one more time inside of her before shooting its first rope of cum.  The hot and sticky spunk flooded her insides almost instantly, the familiar feeling of getting creampied was enough to send Leblanc over the edge.  Her body tightened and her pussy clamped down on her clone’s cock, wringing it for every drop of cum that it had.  She moaned into the kiss as she felt shot after shot of cum fill her cunt to the brim.

Each strand of cum splashed against her cervix and then covered every inch of her pussy and her clone’s cock.  She could feel each pulse of cum shoot up her clone’s cock before it spread a wet warmth inside of her.  Leblanc felt her legs go limp and fall onto the bed, but her clone kept grinding their hips together, making sure that its cock never left her pussy by even a centimeter.  Its cock throbbed one last time and shot one last rope of cum inside of her, but it was more than her cunt could hold and Leblanc felt the hot and sticky cum spill out of her and down her ass.

She half sighed, half moaned in relief and pleasure at the feeling, her orgasm was winding down and she was left with a sore, but satisfied feeling.  She’d finally gotten to relieve her urges and tried something new by letting her clone take charge.  The clone of her soft, warm, and curvy body was lying on top of her still, she was about to dismiss it and get to sleep when her clone’s hips pulled out of her one more time.  Its throbbing cock, cum covered cock pressed against her stomach and a crimson blush spread across its face.  Leblanc smiled, she didn’t have to get up early tomorrow, so what was the harm in staying up a bit later tonight?


	5. Poppy Joke Chapter

Authors Note:  So someone posted [this picture](https://imgur.com/a/JZHHp92) in a discord server I'm in and it seemed like something that'd really work for a more lighthearted/joke story, 30 minutes of distracted writing later and I had this done.  Still working on my D.va/Dogs story, but this was a funny idea to me.

* * *

“Oh my god, it’s so big!” Poppy looked up at the man sitting in front of her, his cock was hanging in front of her face, it’s scent filled her head and made her body hot.

“I’ve never seen anything so huge before!  I didn’t even know they could be this big!”  She pressed her face against his dick, she could feel how hard it was, like a rock that she couldn’t even hope to move.  All she could see was his thick shaft, his dick was too long for her to see it all with her face pressed against it.  She had to look to her left just to see the tip of his dick, but it was so big that she thought that it’d break her in half.

She looked up at the guy sitting in the chair, his cheeks were flush and he was looking at her with a slight bit of worry.  He was probably thinking the same thing as her, how could this possibly fit inside of her?  She didn’t know herself, but the thought of trying was already making her slick with arousal.

He looked down at her, his piercing gaze sent a shock of pleasure up her spine.  Something about him looking at her while she clung to his dick made her feel hornier and naughtier than ever before.  If she kept staring at him like this for too long she didn’t know what’d happen to her.  She glanced down at his dick again and realized that whatever was going to happen she wouldn’t mind.

“So Poppy are we going to get back to talking about if Lulu can help fix my micropenis…”

 


End file.
